Wander Over Yonder Wiki:Reference materials
This page will provide details about how to work with categories, show the templates that are available, etc. Categories Information on Categories can be found on the Filling in the blanks and pages. A full list of all categories can be seen on the page, and to see which categories are marked as part of another category (a sub-category), refer to the page. To see a description of what each category is for, refer to the Category descriptions page. Templates Templates are used as a shortcut when sections of code are used frequently. A general explanation of what templates are can be found on the Templates page. Several pages exist that show what templates have been created. They are: * Category:Templates — templates specific to this wiki * Category:General wiki templates — templates commonly used while editing pages * Category:Article management templates — to classify pages, primarily as stubs A List of Templates and a List of Editing Templates have been created that provide examples of what most of the template do. Images Images can be shown in a variety of ways. The basic format is as follows: :: :* FileName is the name of the file, with its extension, such as Captain Tim.png. :* size is either a number followed by px to specify the size, or thumb to use the pre-set thumbnail size. (Another option, frame, is available, but forces the picture to be full size and is therefore not recommended.) :* alignment is one of the following: left, right, or center. If not specified, defaults to left. :* The description is optional and appears if you move your mouse over the picture if the px size was specified, or else becomes the caption if the thumbnail size was selected. The picture to the right was displayed with the following code: :: Side-by-side images To display two images side-by-side, use the Double template: :: :* alignment is: left, right, or center :* image 1 name and image 2 name is the file name without the "File:" prefix in front of it. :* size is the size of the picture, without the px command after it (200 instead of 200px) :* Caption for both together is the information you want to appear under both pictures. If a second caption is added it will be displayed under the second picture. The code for both examples are as follows: To display two images, one above the other, use the 2 image template: :: Gallery Galleries are a series of thumbnail pictures surrounded by and tags. Example: : : File:Captain Tim.png : File:Wander likes the peaceful road.jpg|optional caption : File:Captain Tim.png File:Wander likes the peaceful road.jpg|optional caption Video galleries Video galleries are a series of thumbnails of videos surrounded by and tags. Example: : : Video:Galactic Adventures - Wander Over Yonder - Disney Channel Official : The Picnic - Clip - Wander Over Yonder - Disney Channel Official : Video:Galactic Adventures - Wander Over Yonder - Disney Channel Official Video:The Picnic - Clip - Wander Over Yonder - Disney Channel Official ---- ---- To recommend additional topics that need to be included on this Help page, list them on the Discussion page. Category:Help